Birds Of Flight
by FuckTheReaper
Summary: "What's it gonna take for you to come over here and let me have my way with you?" Tori asked sweetly, growing irritated. This time Jade did look up at her. "You to stay in that bed for two days and stop moving around so much," she growled. "You're gonna hurt yourself." Tori has a concussion, but she wants sex. Jade finds it amusing, but refuses. How will it end? Jori One-Shot.


**Hey all. So, I kinda had this idea pop into my head, and I just had to get it out. I promise, I haven't given up on 'Never Let Me Go' or 'You Found Me', I've just been having some minor ideas for completely random things, so I'm trying to get them out of the way first so that I can focus on the more important stuff. Besides, I think we all need a little bit of mood-lightening material after all of the intensity of NLMG, am I right? Anyway, here's another One-Shot for all of you lovely people, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Gonna dedicate this one to a few people, Metatron85, PowerPlayer2010, and Sisi427, who have been waiting patiently (and listening to my constant rambling) for this one. Thanks for sticking with me, you guys are awesome 3**

* * *

"Hey Trina, I'm home," Tori announced, stepping into the living room of the Vega residence. She had just finished her shift at Wanko's Warehouse (don't even _ask _how she had gotten a job working there), and was now planning to get changed into something more comfortable and go spend the afternoon with Jade. Today marked their six month anniversary, and if all went according to plan, Tori was going to seduce her girlfriend like she'd never been seduced before. That is, if Jade didn't have another season finale to watch. Their five month anniversary had been sex-free, thanks to A_merican Horror Story_. Jade had actually turned her down for once, which was so unlike her. It was usually _Tori _who was turning down the girl's advances, but at least her excuses were reasonable. _"I've gotta get this assignment finished before Friday," _and, _"Jade, I have work in an hour." _were much more acceptable than _"But Tori, season finale. Season. Finale." _Damn Jade and her obsession with insanely out-there shows.

Receiving no response, Tori made her way upstairs to her bedroom to get changed into something slightly more comfortable, and pack her bag with some sexy lingerie, for later. Tonight, Jade would be hers.

* * *

"So tell me again Jade, _why _is it you decided to come over here?"

The dark-haired girl took a sip of her soda and raised an eyebrow at the older Vega. "You know why, I've already told you like a hundred times today."

Trina grinned. "Yeah, but it's just so cute that I wanna hear you say it again."

"How is it cute?" Jade argued. "I just wanted to surprise Tori by being here when she got home from work, so she didn't have to wait as long to see me." She set her glass down and crossed her arms. "It's clever thinking, not cute."

"Whatever you say," Trina teased. Jade glared at her.

"Of all the people I could've dated, I just _had _to chose the girl with the most irritating sister. Great." Jade slumped back into her seat in the Vega's backyard and picked up her glass again. Okay, so she didn't think Trina was _that_ irritating. Only sometimes. Usually when she pointed out her cute moments and exposed them to the world. So she wanted to make her girlfriend happy, was that _such _a crime? Jade didn't think so.

"So, how are you planning on celebrating your anniversary tonight?" Trina asked, ignoring the woman's comment.

Jade looked up from her glass and smirked at her girlfriend's older sister.

"You _really _don't want to know."

* * *

Half an hour later, Tori came back downstairs smiling like an idiot. She couldn't _wait _to see Jade. All she wanted to do was pull the girl into her arms and hug her tightly. Oh yeah, and have her way with her. Wow, she sounded _really _desperate. But it _was _Jade after all. Who _couldn't _resist a babe like her? Tori kept smiling as she walked over to the kitchen table to leave a note, reminding Trina that she was going to be staying the night at Jade's. Their parents were away for the weekend, so lucky Trina would be getting the house to herself tonight. Not that she'd be doing anything exciting, unlike Tori.

A movement in her peripheral made Tori look out through the glass doors towards the backyard. She made out Trina's figure sitting on a chair talking animatedly to someone she couldn't see properly. When the other person reached their arm out to pick up a glass off the table however, Tori instantly knew who it was. She would recognise that star-shaped tattoo anywhere. Tori dropped the pen she was holding and ran towards her girlfriend squealing, "Jade!"

* * *

"...and then I'll probably carry her to my bedroom and-"

A loud THUD interrupted Jade's attempts to creep out the older girl. Both she and Trina jumped in their seats, wondering what the hell that sound was.

"Was that a bird?" Trina asked, looking around anxiously. Jade glanced over her shoulder towards the set of double glass doors and smirked.

"Yeah Trina, it was a bird," she answered sarcastically, trying not laugh. "A really stupid bird." She stood up and withdrew her phone from her pocket. "Who should not get herself knocked out when her girlfriend has a _camera _on her phone."

The raven-haired woman walked over to the doors and smiled at her unconscious girlfriend from behind the glass.

_'You fucking idiot,' _she thought, shaking her head, _'you're supposed to _open _the doors before you run through them.' _Jade unlocked the screen on her Pearphone and began snapping photos of Tori, who lay with her arms spread wide, and her mouth hanging open. No blood. Thank God.

Trina walked over to her future sister-in-law (at least that's what Tori kept telling her) and gasped.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she shrieked, throwing open the doors and kneeling beside her little sister.

"The idiot forgot how doors work," Jade laughed, taking another shot. Trina frowned. Tori wasn't waking up. She should've woken up now, right?

"Jade," she said, "I really think we should get her to a hospital."

"Yeah, yeah," Jade answered, waving her away. Her phone's camera clicked again. "Just one more photo."

* * *

Tori woke to find a pale, dark-haired figure leaning over her with a lazy smile on her face.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked, sitting up. A slender hand pushed her back down.

"Take it easy babe, you hit your head pretty hard," Jade said quietly, looking down at her.

"How did I do that?" Tori didn't remember hitting her head on anything. One minute she was running towards Jade, and the next...

"You ran into the glass doors," Trina said with a serious expression, standing off to Tori's right. Jade maintained a straight face. On the inside, she was laughing hysterically.

"Huh?" was all the brunette could manage.

"You knocked yourself out. You've got a concussion" Jade's lips twitched and Tori frowned.

"You're kidding me right?" she demanded, turning her head to look at her older sister. She suddenly winced, pressing a hand to her forehead. Jade was by her side in an instant, kneeling on the mattress.

"Easy girl, you're gonna have to take it easy for at least a day or two," she murmured, gently caressing the half-latina's face. Tori's frown grew bigger.

"You're saying I can't do anything for a whole _two days?!_" she shouted. Jade nodded.

"Yep, that's right," she said. "You've gotta stay in bed and rest up, so you don't make the injury worse." Tori groaned.

"Well that's just great," she whined, throwing her hands up in the air. "It's our freaking six-month anniversary, and I've got a fucking concussion? Does fate not _want _me to have sex with you?" A choking sound came from Trina. Either she was trying not to laugh, trying not to freak out, or both.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "You're seriously upset because you can't have sex with your girlfriend? You're not even the tiniest bit worried about your injury?"

Tori shook her head. "Nope. Just wanted some Jade-loving. Now I have to wait." She crossed her arms and slumped back against the pillows.

Trina looked across the bed at Jade. "Well, you can definitely tell she's _your _girlfriend."

* * *

Once the doctors had given Tori a final once-over (and a CT scan), they allowed her to go home. Now she was up in her room, surrounded by pillows (to protect her head, according to Jade), laying in bed trying to get her girlfriend's attention. For the last couple of hours, she'd been trying to convince Jade to come and lay next to her, but Jade kept refusing.

"_No," _she would respond, _"that's just an excuse for you to try and get me naked."_

"_But Jaaaade..."_

"_No!"_

Tori really hated those glass doors right now. They had ruined everything. She decided to try a different approach.

"Hey Jade?" she called quietly. Jade sat on a bean bag in the middle of the room, tapping on her laptop. She was editing the photos of Tori she had taken earlier, adding silly captions and drawing fake moustaches on her. She looked up.

"What?"

"I need to pee."

"You're not allowed to move around," Jade answered automatically. Tori groaned.

"But I really have to goooo," she whined. Jade stood up. She set her laptop down and left the room. Tori sat up, wondering what on Earth she was doing. When she returned, she stepped in front of Tori and faced her back to her, unfolding a newspaper. She then proceeded to kneel down and lay sheets of it on the floor in front of the brunette's bed.

"There you go," she finally said. "Pee on that. You don't have to walk as far then." She walked back over to the bean bag and sat back down, resuming her editing.

Tori stared at her with her jaw hanging open. Was she _serious_? No _way _was she going to pee on newspaper. She wasn't a dog. She shot daggers at Jade with her eyes. Sensing her, Jade looked up at her once more.

"How's your head?" she asked.

" Wonderful, Jade, just wonderful, thank you _so_ much for asking," Tori answered sarcastically. When Jade didn't say anything her glare intensified."What do _you _think?! It fucking _hurts_!" she shouted.

Jade stared at her for another moment before returning her gaze to her laptop. Her lips curled into a smirk.

"Sucks to be _you_," she murmured. A pillow came hurtling towards her head, which she neatly dodged.

"That the best you got?" she teased, not bothering to look up at the half-latina.

"Screw you Jade," Tori growled, preparing another pillow for launch. Jade laughed.

"You _wish_."

Another pillow flew at her head.

"You throw another pillow at me and you're gonna be sleeping without one," Jade warned.

"I don't care," Tori argued, "I just want you."

"Yeah, well, you can't."

"Do me Jade."

Jade sighed. "No."

"_Do me!"_

"_NO!"_

"What's it gonna take for you to come over here and let me have my way with you?" Tori asked sweetly, growing irritated. This time Jade did look up at her.

"You to stay in that bed for two days and stop moving around so much," she growled. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

Tori tossed a third pillow at Jade, hitting her square in the face. Jade put her laptop beside her and stood up again, looking annoyed.

"Alright, that's it," she seethed, storming towards Tori. "You're gonna get it now."

* * *

"How the _fuck _did you do that?" Jade asked in disbelief, holding a naked Tori in her arms.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tori answered, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. Jade raised an eyebrow at her, and motioned to their nude bodies.

"_This_. You were supposed to be resting up. Now you've probably given yourself a permanent brain injury-"

"Jade, you weren't skull-fucking me you idiot," Tori interrupted. "My head is fine." Jade grimaced at her use of the term "skull-fucking." It just sounded so messed up.

"Are you sure?" Her pale-green eyes widened. Tori put a hand to the woman's chest, making her shudder.

"Yes, I'm fine. Really." A playful smile curled her lips. "In fact, I could almost go for a second round."

Jade gave her a devilish grin. "Oh _really_?" she purred. Tori nodded.

"Uh-huh," she winked. And then winced. "But maybe you should get me a few aspirin first."

"Sure thing," Jade whispered, rolling over. "Be right back."

She stood up and made her way towards the bathroom door, located on the other side of the bedroom. She barely made it two steps when she lost her footing. Shit. As Jade fell head-first towards the bedside table, only one thought crossed her mind.

_'Why did I have to put fucking newspaper on the floor?'_

* * *

Tori watched as her girlfriend collapsed to the floor, flinching as she heard her head collide with the wooden table.

_'Ooh, that's gotta hurt.'_

Jade's naked, motionless form lay face down on the newspaper-covered floor. It looked quite funny from this angle.

Reaching for her phone, Tori hit the camera button.

* * *

Jade woke to find Tori leaning over her, beaming from ear to ear.

"Don't even say it..." the raven-haired girl groaned, pushing the brunette away.

"Newspaper's pretty dangerous hey?" Tori laughed, putting her hands on the edge of the bed.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed resting?" Jade glared.

Tori shook her head, amused. "You've just woken up in hospital after giving yourself a concussion, and you're asking me if _I _should be in bed?"

"Well you only knocked yourself out hours ago too!"

"What an anniversary huh?" Tori said, frowning. Then, she started laughing. Jade stared at her blankly for a minute, and then joined in.

"Face it, we're hopeless when it comes to anniversaries," she chuckled. Tori touched her cheek.

"Yeah, I guess we kinda are," she agreed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way though," Jade smiled. Tori smiled back.

"Hey Tori?" Jade asked.

"Mmmm?" Tori answered.

"Do me. Right now."

"_What?!"_

"You heard me. You owe me. You promised a second round."

"Yeah, that was before you knocked yourself out," Tori pointed out.

"I don't give a fuck," Jade hissed, taking hold of the girl's shirt and pulling her towards her. "Do. Me. Now."

Tori sighed.

_'Here we go again.'_

* * *

**Hahaha, well there you go. Just a bunch of random nonsense for your viewing (reading) pleasure. Let me know what you thought. Thanks guys!**

**Thought I'd better add down here too, where I got the idea for the name. It was actually my best friend NonieBee (4352183) who suggested the name. 'Birds Of Flight' stemmed from Trina's quote "Was that a bird?" and I thought it sounded pretty cool. Anyway, random trivia for you all. I'll shut up now. Goodnight.**


End file.
